yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Stoneholm
}} Stoneholm is a location in Minecraftia, referred to by Spacker LeChuck, as a location where one of the pieces of Karpath's Map was located. It is the city of the dwarves, like Spacker and Honeydew. This matches Swampy Bogbeard's descriptions of the map piece locations, as one of the pieces was said to be "deep under bedrock" with "beards" around it. There used to be a path to it from Mistral City, but since the city is now forest, and the path goes over what was once a minefield, getting to it is difficult. The path also passes by a strange cliff with a face carved into it, along with a forest full of red, pink, and violet coloured leaves, which seems to be linked with Skylord Jasper's Retreat. The path past this was closed due to creeper attacks, and Skylord Jasper seems to have been involved with the road servicing and/or the road being closed. After helping our heroes free Skylord Lysander, Spacker decided to make his way to Stoneholm, with the help of a map from Skylord Lysander, telling our heroes that he'd meet them there after they finished with their business with the Skylords. In the time Spacker had been gone, King Finbar and Guard Captain Kormag Darkforge have gone over to the Cult of Israphel, sealing off the city because of a 'plague', despite dwarves being immune to plague. They zombified many dwarves, with few escaping this fate. Finbar seemed to gain a mysterious power from each zombie he created, which he transferred through a Hellgate. After being turn away at the city gates by Kormag, Spacker, followed by Xephos and Honeydew, infiltrated the city through a skylight, finding their way to some of the last dwarves in the city: Rory Rockhammer, Spacker's nephew, and Moira Magmabloom, a female friend of his. Rory leads them to a back room, where the others hide while he meets with Finbar to discuss the obsidian Rory had been refining. As a "reward", Rory is turned into a zombie. Finbar then leaves, telling Kormag to torture a prisoner. After watching Kormag depart for the dungeons, Moira suggests the group attack Kormag, which the others agree to do. After realising the prisoner was their old friend Knight Peculier, they assault Kormag, with Moira finishing him with her bow. It seems that a section of the city, The Deepcore, was sealed around the time Verigan Antioch asked the dwarves to help him with The Wall, and may hold clues to how The Wall was breached. Moira tells the heroes as they travel of how the dwarves were changed. After a strange, pale man began lurking around, dwarves disappeared, and the King sickened, then died. The King then rose from the dead, gaining dark powers, and began zombifying the other dwarves by the command of his new master. Key Points * Deepcore Ruins * Cold Store * Magmabloom Armory * Darkforge Distillery * Prison * King's Chugger Inn Trivia * 'Stoneholm' may be a play-on-words of the Swedish capital 'Stockholm' * In the World of Warcraft universe there is a land inhabited by stone dwarves named Deepholm, within Deepholm there is a dungeon named the Stonecore. In the Yogscast the place is Stoneholm and within it is a dungeon-like area named the Deepcore. The prefix words seem to be switched around. When Simon first hears of Stoneholm he says "Where have I heard that name before?" * Using an X-ray pack on the museum server, one can see that there are enormous underground caverns beneath Stoneholm which are connected to it and are presumably part of some sort of quest for the map fragment. A possible prototype of the Spire can also be seen underground and a building at the bottom containing signs belonging to a L. Wilson, who is possibly a Cultist. It is also possible that L. Wilson is Israphel under an assumed name. * In Stoneholm, Diggy Diggy Hole is banned. Gallery 2011-07-26 11.10.23.png|A view over the courtyard. Screen shot 2011-09-23 at 10.47.12 PM.png|The sign to the fishing hole. Screen shot 2011-09-23 at 10.47.49 PM.png|The beer taps at the King's Chugger. Stoneholm_entr2.png|Stoneholm's outer city entrance. Stoneholm_courtyard.png|The courtyard at night. Hall_to_stoneholm.png|One of the many halls of Stoneholm. Throneroom.png|A nazi-esque Throneroom. "The Great Anvil" sits in the middle. Bazaar.png|Looking down into the Bazaar, a main plot area. YogLabsStoneholm.jpg|Appearance in the YogLabs gun mod video after Honeydew respawned there. Banned Diggy Hole.jpg|A notice that Diggy Diggy Hole is banned. Category:Shadow of Israphel Locations Category:Season 3